


But We Ain't On No Government List

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tales of Love, Loss, and Insurance [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Insurance, Post-Movie(s), Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another head is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But We Ain't On No Government List

**Author's Note:**

> This is the world of [insurance-Bucky](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:insurance!bucky). These are his stories.

Tony is making a “Men in Black” joke — ostensibly about SHIELD agents, but possibly about the movie, hard to tell, Steve hadn’t caught up with the 90s yet — when Bucky comes out of his room and says, “MIB? They’re HYDRA?”

Tony looks up from his Starkpad and raises his eyebrows. “Would you be able to tell?”

Bucky says, “The Medical Insurance Bureau is a nonprofit trade organization that maintains collections of confidential medical information about individuals that are supplied to them by insurers. Other insurers may then access the MIB for information about a possible policyowner if additional investigation into their application is required, without the applicant’s knowledge or explicit consent.”

The common space is pin-drop quiet. “That… sounds a lot like HYDRA,” Steve says slowly. 

"Fuck," Tony says, getting up from the couch like a spring about to uncoil.

They all stare at one another.

"Will Smith is not HYDRA," Bucky says, and goes to get his guns.


End file.
